Meeting George Washington
by RC2012
Summary: Sherman and Penny take the WABAC and go back in time to meet George Washington.


**Meeting George Washington-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

The WABAC flew through the time stream as Sherman and Penny sat behind the controls.

Sherman felt really bad for disobeying Mr. Peabody. Not only did he tell Penny about the WABAC, but he also took it without Mr. Peabody's permission. But he told himself that this would be quick. This would be the only trip he would take in time without Peabody, but instead with someone else.

The time stream then disappeared and the outside world materialized.

Sherman flew the machine down to the ground and parked just outside a house.

Sherman looked at Penny. "Okay, let's make this quick. I don't want Mr. Peabody finding out about this. He'll be very mad and both of us will get in a lot of trouble."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. He won't find out."

So the two kids walked out of the WABAC and over to the house. They knocked on the front door and the first president of the United States of America stepped out, George Washington.

The President saw Sherman and smiled. "Why hello, Sherman my boy."

He looked at Penny. "Who is this?"

"This is Penny, a girl from my school."

Penny stared at him shyly. "Are you really George Washington?"

The man gave a friendly smile. "Why, yes I am."

"Is it true that you didn't chop down a cherry tree? Did you ever not tell a lie?" Penny asked.

George sighed. "Yes, I've never cut down a cherry tree. And I never said that I don't lie. I really wish people wouldn't do that. Can't parents just be honest and tell their children why lying is wrong."

"Wow." Penny said in awe sounding way. Then she looked at Sherman. "I mean, I'm impressed. Turns out you were telling the truth after all."

"That's what I've been telling you." Sherman said.

George looked around. "Where is your father, Sherman? Does he know that you're here?"

Sherman gulped. "Um, yeah he does. He actually let me take the WABAC here all by myself."

"All by yourself?" George asked.

"Yup." Sherman replied, although he was feeling bad that he was lying to the President.

* * *

So after the kids talked with him for a few minutes, George said good-bye to them and they walked back over to the WABAC. On their way, Penny got an idea and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

Sherman did not see it.

The kids got into the WABAC and sat down in their seats.

"Alright Penny, you've seen George Washington. Now let's go home before our parents find out that we're missing."

"Hold up, what about one more place?" Penny asked.

Sherman sighed. "C'mon, Penny. We're not supposed to be here in the first place. When Mr. Peabody finds out…"

"He won't find out anything. We'll be back before he suspects a thing. It's a time machine, right? We'll just return after the second we left."

Sherman looked at Penny, who had an innocent looking smile on her face.

Sherman sighed. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Ancient Egypt!" Penny cried out enthusiastically.

Sherman sighed again. "Okay, but let's make it quick and get back home before we end up in trouble. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Penny said smiling.

So Sherman set the WABAC to take them to Ancient Egypt and Penny smiled mischievously while Sherman was looking ahead at the time stream.

For Penny had a plan. A plan that involved losing Sherman, marrying a young pharaoh who would soon die, and become royal and rich.

And it was all going to become possible, thanks to Sherman and his father's WABAC time machine.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm thinking of writing a fanfic where Sherman finds Mr. Peabody drunk after Mr. Peabody holds one of his parties at his penthouse. It's supposed to be a humor story set late at night. I've thought of a couple of jokes to use, but that's all. If you guys could leave some suggestions for the Peabody drunk story in the reviews of this story, that would be appreciated. I'll be sure to thank the people whose suggestions I used. Please don't feel bad if I don't use your suggestion. It doesn't mean it was bad, suggestions are appreciated.**

**~RC**


End file.
